battleuniversexfandomcom-20200213-history
Yasai
Yasai are a race in Battle Universe X that spawn on a planet called Braal. Quoting the race creation paragraph, "Yasai are a warrior race gifted with the potential for great power. They have wolf tails and when the moon comes out, they turn into werewolf-like creatures. Also there is a legend of the Omega Yasai, a form that would turn a normal Yasai into the most powerful being in the universe. Yasai have some intelligence penalties and master skills slowly." For every 3 Yasai, the next Yasai to create a character will be an elite. For example, if there are 3 Yasai online, and you create a yasai, you will be an elite. If there are 7, and you make, you will be an elite. If there are 11 and you make, you will be an elite and so on and so forth. Basically what this means is that you'll spawn (provided it's the beginning of the wipe) with anywhere from 2k-3k battle power, and start off with a bunch of skills that other Yasai will probably beg you to teach them. The starting elite skills include Beam, Blast,Charge,Expand, Explosion,Final Clash,Galic Gun, and Shockwave, giving you a good edge over other Yasais, and even an opportunity to win the first tournament of the wipe should you master a skill or two. In the current version (Fix 94), Yasais by default must have at least a 1.8x durability modifier and at least a 2x regeneration modifier. This leaves the player with 42 points to distribute in any stat. They also begin with a 2x BP mod, which is the highest of any race except demigod. They have a 1x adaption rate, a 1x meditation rate, and a 1x zenkai rate, making them fairly difficult to effectively play as. Also, by "some intelligence penalties," it means Yasais take one of the largest amounts of resources to create technology. All of these severe drawbacks however, may or may not finally pay off later in the wipe. You might even be able to be an Omega Yasai (most likely not), which is pretty much the only reason any sane person would want to play as a Yasai. Oh, and you get a cool tail. You can transform by being voted as an Omega Yasai by SSj Voting, by being made an Omega Yasai by bothering the fuck out of an administrator, or, after the first Omega Yasai appears, you may achieve the transformation by seeing a death with the required BP. You can also leech SSj by standing around an Omega Yasai, which is extremely fucking noticeable, especially if you rush to the Omega Yasai you find on your scouter or something and insist on roleplaying with it. Omega Yasai 2 and Omega Yasai 3 work in the same way, Omega Yasai 4 is a very different process however The formulas for Omega Yasai-Omega Yasai 3 are as follows: #Omega Yasai: 10,000,000+(base*2) #Omega Yasai 2: 40,000,000+(base*4) #Omega Yasai 3: 50,000,000+(base*6.8) Regarding the Omega Yasai forms and their various requirements, they vary greatly. A non-elite yasai will attain the first form around 1,500,000-3,000,000 BP, whereas an elite will most likely attain it around 3,000,000-6,000,000 BP. BP requirements for Omega Yasai 2 and Omega Yasai 3 are much more sporadic and unpredictable, but can be anywhere from 77 million to 200 million in Omega Yasai for Omega Yasai 2, and 400 million to 800 million in Omega Yasai 2 for Omega Yasai 3. Omega Yasai 4 involves a very different process to attain, requiring an emitter (upgraded moon), mastery in one or more of the omega yasai forms, and a tail. It is not required to have attained anything above the first form to attain SSj4. Steps are as follows: #Master Omega Yasai, Omega Yasai 2, and/or Omega Yasai 3. #Revert from said forms. #Turn werewolf toggle on. #Activate the emitter. If done correctly, you should turn into a silver werewolf, and the more levels you have mastered, the greater your chances of going Omega Yasai 4. Category:Races Category:Skills